Hombre
by Merak Anilom
Summary: Cross Marian era un hombre con muchas cargas.
1. Dinero

Mes de apreciación: Abril – Cross Marian

 **Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Abril 2016 - "Cross Marian" Del Foro Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas. D. Gray-man no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Adicción:** Dinero.

* * *

Las deudas de Cross Marian no era algo con lo que se debía jugar. ¿Cómo la gente le seguía prestando dinero si sabía que era parte de una de las organizaciones que gobernaban la economía mundial? Nadie lo sabía.

La adicción de Cross Marian nunca había sido el dinero o el alcohol (aunque siempre se encontrara en un constante estado de semi-sobriedad y con cantidades considerables en sus bolsillos) lo que el general realmente anhelaba era la presencia de sus amantes.

La calidez de un cuerpo femenino era algo irremplazable, y si estaba destinado a morir como un perro por culpa del Vaticano, bien y podría vivir por el que se sacrificó para que esos bastardos fueran al paraíso.

Una pequeña niña entró a su campo de visión. Anita era preciosa, se convertiría en una mujer formidable y hermosa que tendría a muchos hombres bajo sus pies.

– ¡General Cross! – Anita gritó y agitó su pequeña mano en cuanto ubicó al gran hombre pelirrojo con quien solía ver a su madre. – Madre le manda esto – dijo la pequeña dándole un gran sobre que se veía a punto de explotar.

El pelirrojo sonrió y se agachó a la altura de la niña, tomó el sobre y lo guardó en su gabardina.

Su adicción no era el dinero.

* * *

 **Si te gusto, agrega a favoritos y deja un comentario con tu opinión. También sigue la historia si quieres que Fanfiction te avise cuando suba un nuevo drabble :D Me faltan 3.**


	2. Rated T

Mes de apreciación: Abril – Marian Cross

 **Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Abril 2016 - "Cross Marian" Del Foro Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas. D. Gray-man no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Rated:** T.

* * *

Cross por momentos se arrepentía de ciertas decisiones, pero no significaba que deseara cambiarlas.

Como ahora.

Allen estaba gritando de nuevo.

El general por momentos maldecía al Cartorceavo por influir la vida del pequeño. A Mana por haberle enseñado un nuevo mundo solo para dejarlo solo de nuevo. A la Orden por ser perros de la Central bajo el Vaticano. Al Conde por ser su enemigo.

Al mundo por estar tan jodido.

Al Dios cruel que solo miraba la obra que se desarrollaba en frente de él.

Marian empezó a caminar en dirección de Allen. Ya se había calmado, pero ahora solo miraba ausente hacia el vacío y empezaba a ver la saliva caerse de la boca de su aprendiz.

Sabiendo que en cuanto lo tocara empezaría a patear y golpear, cargó a Allen, atrapándolo en algo parecido a un abrazo y lo volvió a subir a su cama.

El pequeño lo rasguñó, lo mordió, y trató de patearlo varias veces. Gritaba, pero su voz sonaba rasposa por el sobresfuerzo de antes. Su cabeza se movía a todas direcciones y Cross no lo pudo suportar.

Cuando finalmente lo dejo caer en la cama, él también se recostó y aplastó el cuerpo de Allen con el suyo. El chico quedó completamente inmovilizado, pero seguía tratando de huir del contacto con el cuerpo del general.

Marian no se movió hasta que el chico se acostumbró al contacto. Estuvieron así por horas. Ninguno de ellos durmió.

El sol por fin empezaba a asomarse la siguiente mañana, Allen y Cross seguían en la misma posición sin haber podido conciliar el sueño de manera profunda.

Cross se empezó a mover lentamente, levantándose para poder satisfacer necesidades humanas que se crean después de estar mucho tiempo inmóvil. Sentía calambres en los brazos y cuello, pero no le evitaban el moverse con soltura.

Finalmente se levantó de la cama cuando sintió un tirón de su abrigo.

La pequeña mano de Allen se aferraba a él.

Cross casi sonríe de alivio. Volvió a acercarse al chico y acarició su cabeza con suavidad. Los cabellos del chico estaban llenos de barro y sudor, pero eso no importaba.

Porque Allen por fin estaba recuperando la conciencia.

* * *

 **Si te gusto, agrega a favoritos y deja un comentario con tu opinión. También sigue la historia si quieres que Fanfiction te avise cuando suba un nuevo drabble :D Me faltan 2.**


	3. Romance

Mes de apreciación: Abril – Marian Cross

 **Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Abril 2016 - "Cross Marian" Del Foro Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas. D. Gray-man no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Género:** Romance.

* * *

Marian no era un hombre romántico. Era conocido por sus muchas amantes, pero nunca se mencionaba como es que lograba enamorarlas ni vaciarles los bolsillos en menos de una semana.

Cada vez que le preguntaban a Allen Walker si sabía algo al respecto, solamente alzaba sus hombros antes de deprimirse por pensar en su maestro.

Pero el chico si sabía algo. Pero no de sus amantes.

Si no de Maria.

Ella había sido alguien sumamente hermosa, su voz era una brisa en verano y para los que sufrían la caricia dulce de una madre. Su piel había sido blanca, su delicada figura siempre era enmarcada suavemente con sus innumerables vestidos con flores. Su cabello largo hasta las rodillas, negro como la profundidad del océano y sedoso como un pétalo hacia relucir su dulce rostro almendrado, con ojos grandes de color oscuro que mostraban su alma fuerte y amable al mundo entero.

El único amor verdadero del General Cross Marian. Y una de las cosas que había perdido en la guerra.

Allen sabía que su maestro nunca había sido el mismo después de la trágica muerte de Maria, se había encerrado a sí mismo en la búsqueda del conocimiento para traerla de vuelta sin ser un akuma.

Las viejas historias que solía oír de conocidos del general eran interminables, nadie nunca supo donde encontró esa antigua magia para hacer obedecer el cuerpo de la única mujer que amo, pero todos daban por hecho que eran una de las parejas más formidables como exorcistas y eliminadores de akumas.

Cross Marian no era un hombre romántico, pero siempre había sido un hombre enamorado de una sola mujer.

* * *

 **Si te gusto, agrega a favoritos y deja un comentario con tu opinión. También sigue la historia si quieres que Fanfiction te avise cuando suba un nuevo drabble :D Me falta 1.**


	4. Insatisfacción

Mes de apreciación: Abril – Marian Cross

 **Advertencia:** Spolier de manga 169 "There was a silence"

 **Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Abril 2016 - "Cross Marian" Del Foro Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas. D. Gray-man no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Emoción:** Insatisfacción.

* * *

Había cosas que pudieron haber sido mejores. Que hubieran dejado mucho mejores resultados.

Desde la preparación de una comida, una posición sexual, hasta como tomas un vaso con agua.

El mismo destino.

Las cosas se habían ido al carajo desde hace mucho. Cross Marian era uno de los pocos que sabía que el mundo era mucho más infantil y egoísta de lo que aparentaba. Aunque tenía sus excepciones.

María había sido una de ellas. Pero la decisión de conservarla como arma no había sido una de las mejores, puesto que le recordaba que solo estaba en el mundo gracias a él.

El pequeño Red era otra. Pudo haber tenido una vida feliz y sin tanto sufrimiento si sus padres no hubieran sido tan ignorantes al abandonar a un bebé que tenía algo que no entendían.

Allen Walker no era una excepción como las personas anteriores. Su estúpido pupilo era una de las personas más egoístas que conocía. Tan deseoso de cargar con el peso del mundo que no se daba cuenta del daño que le hacía a los demás. Del daño que se hacía así mismo.

Todas estas cosas pasaron por la mente de Cross antes de escuchar la puerta de la habitación abrirse.

– ¡Tú-¡ – fueron las únicas palabras del general antes de que le dispararan.

"Si tan solo hubiera-"

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:** Red es Allen Walker antes de ser adoptado por Mana y que le diera su apellido. María era una exorcista que murió asesinada, pero Cross conserva su cuerpo con la Inocencia con magia (literal). Ya que la emoción era insatisfacción, decidí dejar a Cross con un remordimiento antes de ser asesinado.

 **Si te gusto, agrega a favoritos y deja un comentario con tu opinión. También sígueme como autora si te gustaron mis escritos y deseas que Fanfiction te avise cuando suba una. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


End file.
